The Boyfriend Talk
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: <html><head></head>Apollo and Hades attempt to talk to their sons about the little crushes they've developed. Keyword: Attempt. Will/Nico.</html>


**Title: **The Boyfriend Talk

**Pairing:** Will/Nico

**Summary:** Apollo and Hades attempt to talk to their sons about the little crushes they've developed. Keyword: Attempt.

**Word Count: **1262

_Mostly dialogue ^^'. Just a funny little thing I wrote to celebrate Will/Nico and the release of Blood of Olympus. I'll be releasing a sequel to this thing at some point in the near future so please look out for that. Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

><p>Will Solace was sitting completely alone looking out over Camp Half-Blood's barrier. So many things had happened these few months and he was happy to finally have a short breather. It was a mostly quiet night, Will was thankful for that. He needed a few moments peace to keep his sanity together.<p>

"He's cute."

Will froze, so much for a few moments peace. He spun around half expecting to see one of his siblings pulling a prank but of course that wasn't the case.

"Dad?" Will's eyebrows rose in shock, he had spoken to his Father very few times and the fact he was currently here was a bit well ... shocking.

"In the flesh." Apollo grinned, his smile was almost blinding

Will smiled slightly before his Father's first remark sunk in "Who's cute?"

"Nico Di Angelo." Apollo replied matter-o-factly sitting down next to his son.

"N-Nico?" Will stuttered "What?!"

"I mean he wouldn't exactly be my first choice, not entirely sure he's 'boyfriend material' yet. But he's cute I see why you like him." Apollo went on not providing any sort of explanation "You should ask him on a date before someone else does."

Will coughed his face turning red "I-I think you're getting the wrong impression Dad."

"Well I'm no Aphrodite." Apollo admitted "But I know young love when I see it."

"N-No!" Will protested wishing this conversation would go in a direction, any direction, other than Nico Di Angelo.

Yes, perhaps he was harboring the tiniest of crushes on Nico Di Angelo. But only because Nico well _needed _him. And maybe Will liked to feel needed, okay? Maybe he also liked when the son of Hades got all flustered an blushy because it was the cutest thing Will had ever seen in all his life. Perhaps, just maybe, Will liked trying to get Nico out of his shell because Nico was in the dark and all Will wanted was to be his sun. But ... it was only a tiny crush ... Okay, maybe not... And Apollo seemed to know that.

Apollo laughed "It's always so funny watching one of my children fall in love."

"It's barely even a crush." Will muttered "Alright, maybe a little crush bu-"

"Knew it!" Apollo grinned "My kid has a crush  
>His face is really red right now<br>And I am so awesome."

Will just stared, wasn't his Dad supposed to be the God of Poetry? That was awful...And wasn't that last stanza 6 syllables?

"Too amazed by my poetry skills to say anything I see." Apollo said after a few minutes of silence "Oh well, so how are you going to ask the kid out?"

"I uh um." Was the only "intelligent" response Will could muster up.

"Well whatever you do, just do it carefully." Apollo sighed "I don't need Hades getting all mad at me because you asked his kid out the wrong way. Anyways, if you got disintegrated or something that would be awful."

Will's eyes widened "D-Disintegrated?"

"I'm just making you more nervous, aren't I?" Apollo chuckled "Ah well, I'm not the best at this whole parenting thing I guess."

"Perhaps not..." Will mumbled

"Hmm, well I came here to give you relationship advice and I will do it if it kills me." Apollo exclaims "I mean, not that I could die, I'm immortal."

"Dad you really don't have to-" Will began

"No of course I do!" Apollo replied "You're trying to woo the Son of Hades you need help!"

Will's face got even redder "I really don't need-"

"What you really do need is flowers and chocolate." Apollo replied "...And maybe we should get you a romance adviser or something. Think any of Aphrodite's kids are still awake? Or better yet I could go find Aphrodite she's pretty good with this."

"...Wouldn't that just be you making someone else give me relationship advice?" Will asked

Apollo rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well yeah I guess, but I haven't had the greatest luck with romance. I mean, if you want Nico dead or turned into a tree I could totally help you with that."

"I really don't." Will sighed "I'm glad you took an interest in my life though, thanks."

"Anytime." Apollo's bright grin still on his face "Now about getting you some Love Goddess help..."

* * *

><p>Nico meanwhile was headed down to the Underworld completely unaware of the conversation going on about him. His Father had requested his presence so of course Nico had hurried down right away. The very last thing he needed was his Father angry with him.<p>

"Nico." Hades was sitting alone in his throne room when Nico arrived

"Father." Nico replied in a monotone voice, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect

"I heard you came out." Was all Hades said but it made Nico's blood run cold.

"Um...Yes." Nico replied barely thinking

"And why," Hades began "Did you not speak to me about this?"

"I..." Nico couldn't come up with a good answer "It was a bit awkward, I guess."

Hades stared at his son for a moment as if deciding if that answer was good enough "Very well. I've heard rumors you like that Jackson boy..."

"Not true." Nico replied "Well... a while ago but I don't like Percy anymore."

Hades once again, seemed to be deep in thought "Then, who do you like?"

Nico barely managed to contain a laugh, that question seemed so childish, hardly something he would expect from his very serious Father "Nobody in particular."

"Really?" Hades asked raising an eyebrow "Because I do remember Persephone mentioning you seemed to be getting very close to Apollo's son. What was his name again?"

Nico felt blood rush to his cheeks "Will, Will Solace. And no, Will is just my friend. Nothing more."

Nico couldn't help but let the disappointment flow out with his words, he stiffened a bit. Surely his Father had picked up on that.

"Well...would you like to be..." Hades couldn't seem to get the correct words out "Seeing this boy..romantically I mean."

Nico lowered his eyes to stare down at his shoes "I wouldn't be entirely repulsed by the idea."

"I'm ... not very good at this." Hades admitted

"It's alright." Nico replied "I really don't need this conversation."

"Well I'm going to attempt to talk about it regardless." Hades sighed "Just ask the boy out."

Nico blushed "But..."

"And if he rejects you, I'll have a little chat with him so don't worry about that." Hades added

"That's ... not needed." Nico mumbled though he did appreciate Hades was trying to be a good dad.

"Try I suppose." Hades said "He'd have to be crazy to reject you. And if he does just remember there are lots of fish in the see blah blah blah."

"You seem to be preparing me for rejection." Nico muttered

"Well I don't know how bright this child is." Hades replied

"He's the son of Apollo I think he's pretty bright." Nico joked nervously

Much to his surprise, Hades laughed. Whether the joke had honestly amused him or if he was trying to be a good dad and just laugh at it, Nico couldn't tell.

"I mean how smart he is." Hades replied "Rejecting you wouldn't be his best choice."

"I guess." Nico shuffled his feet "I could try but...if he does reject me you can't hurt him. He did help me after I got sick after the battle and he's a good friend-"

"Very well." Hades cut his son off "Just be careful not to break your heart."


End file.
